Look in My Eyes
by reselusi
Summary: Sehun dan tatapan matanya yang penuh cinta untuk Luhan(?) [Squel of Show You [HunHan/SeLu/GS for Uke/M] RnR?


Look in My Eyes

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

.

Sehun sialan, diawal saja bilang ingin kuliah bersama Luhan agar mudah menjaganya. Tapi, otaknya yang terlalu pintar itu tetap saja membuat Luhan tertinggal.

Luhan di semester pertengahan dan Sehun sudah memasuki semester akhir.

Bahkan hari ini Sehun tidak kuliah karena harus kekantor ayahnya.

Sehun hanya mengantar Luhan sampai didepan gerbang, mengecup bibirnya kemudian bergegas pergi.

Luhan merengut kesal kalau mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Awas saja! Kalau pulang keapartemen tidak akan aku bukakan pintu!" monolog Luhan sambil bersmirk ria.

Sejak Luhan keluar kelas sampai kedepan gerbang tangan kirinya terus terangkat tinggi, seolah sedang angkat tangan. Nyatanya Luhan sedang memperhatikan kilauan berlian dicicinnya yang bertengger di jari manisnya.

Klaksonan mobil membuyarkan khayalannya, tapi Luhan langsung tersenyum manis begitu melihat mobil sport merah yang berhenti didepannya.

Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya, menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan menuruti Sehun, membungkukan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya kedekat Sehun, "ada apa oppa?"

Cup! "Ada aku dimatamu sayang." Luhan merenggut, "Kau menjijikan sekali ber-cheesy ria begitu."

"Cepatlah masuk sayang, dress mu itu cukup pendek dan terlalu menarik perhatian."

Luhan malah menatap Sehun dan dressnya bergantian, "sayang cepatlah masuk."

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang jalan perlahan sambil memegangi dressnya.

"Apa kau ingin makan es krim?" Sehun menjalankan mobilnya, sambil melirik kearah Luhan.

Bukannya jawaban yang terdengar, malah helaan nafas Luhan yang berat, "Padahal, hari ini aku berniat tidak membukakan pintu untukmu. Tapi kau malah menyogokku dengan es krim. Oppa menyebalkan!"

Sehun menarik rem tangan mobilnya, karena lampu merah. Sehun menarik dagu Luhan perlahan, menjatuhkan tatapan tajam penuh cintanya kemata rusa milik Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkanku, atau marah padaku sayang. Karena kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam cintaku."

Luhan mengerjap imut, tapi sungguh dia dua ratus persen setuju dengan ucapan Sehun.

Rona wajah Luhan membuatnya sungguh imut, Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kedai es krim favorite kekasihnya.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan, dengan cepat Luhan keluar dan mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Sehun.

Sungguh mereka sangat sempurna, membuat semua orang berbisik iri.

"Satu cup besar es krim stroberi," si pelayan yang mencatat satu pesanan itu dengan cepat menuju dapur.

Sehun membuka jas-nya, dan meletakkannya di paha Luhan. Menutupi sedikit pahanya yang terekspos.

"Kau itu milikku, jangan berani memberikan pemandangan cuma-cuma untuk orang lain."

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh dengan poutingan yang menggoda. "Salahmu tidak kuliah hari ini," Luhan mehrong kearah Sehun, Sehun ingin mengecup bibir itu kalau saja si pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka tidak datang.

Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya yang berbalut kemeja putih, lalu menatap Luhan "Makanlah es krim itu dengan tenang sayang, mangkuknya tidak akan lari ke arahku."

Dengan mulut yang penuh es krim, Luhan menatap Sehun. Tertegun lama.

Sudah cukup lama Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun, dan cahaya cinta di mata Sehun selalu sama bahkan bertambah terang, "Oppa~ buka mulutmu? Aaa~" Terlalu lama menatap mata penuh cinta milik Sehun, membuat Luhan gugup.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, menuruti rusanya. Luhan menyuapi es krimnya kedalam mulut Sehun dan sedikit menyeka cairan es krim disekitar mulut Sehun.

.

.

.

Jadwal Luhan hari ini kosong, dan Sehun sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk Luhan. Ingin berkencan dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Luhan katanya.

Luhan memakai dress yang panjangnya tepat selututnya, model baju yang begitu pas di tubuhnya membuatnya imut. Belum lagi rambutnya yang diikat tinggi menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang sedang bersih tidak bertanda.

Akan sangat pasti menggoda iman Sehun.

Luhan sedang duduk didepan meja rias yang ada di kamarnya, menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi. Dengan cepat dirinya mengoleskan lip-balm.

Lalu bergegas berdiri menuju lemari, "cuaca hari ini sungguh indah. Bagaimana kalau oppa pakai baju yang ini?"

Luhan mengeluarkan kaos berlengan pendek dengan model v neck berwarna biru, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Hendak membalikan badan dan menaruh pakaian yang diambilnya tapi terhenti begitu saja, karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

Benar saja, leher mulusnya terkecup berbekas karena ulah Sehun, "astaga istriku sedang menyiapkan baju rupanya."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan, dan Luhan hanya sibuk merona dipanggil 'istriku'.

"Mau sampai kapan aku dipeluk begini terus?" Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, agar bisa melihat garis sempurna di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Sampai aku bosan, dan sayangnya aku tak pernah bosan." Tangan Sehun yang tadi berada disekitar pinggang dan perut Luhan kini merambat naik ke payudara Luhan.

Telapak tangan Sehun sempat meremas payudara itu dua kali sebelum sang empunya menarik tangannya, dan membalikkan badan. "Oppa cepatlah bersiap, jangan membuang waktu kencan kita!"

Sehun selalu terkekeh renyah saat melihat Luhan merajuk, sungguh tak sesuai usia.

Posisi mereka masih saling berhadapan, sibuk menatap satu sama lain. Wajah Sehun semakin mendekat, Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Wangi khas Sehun yang baru habis mandi semakin menyengat, membuat kaki Luhan lemas.

Cup, bibir cherry dan bibir tipis sexy itu bertemu dengan lembut.

Luhan langsung melumat bibir itu dan memundurkan kepalanya, memutuskan ciuman terlebih dahulu.

"Cepat pakai baju yang aku pilihkan dan kita segera berangkat Oh Sehun!" Luhan meremas penis Sehun yang tertutup handuk, lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Yak! Oh Luhan! Aku butuh bantuanmu, untuk mengeringkan rambutku!"

Luhan menulikan panggilan kekasihnya, dan menuju dapur mengambil air dingin untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

.

.

.

Makan siang di restoran favorite, sudah.

Menemani Luhan berbelanja, sudah.

Menonton film romantis, sudah.

Menaiki bianglala di Lotte World, sudah.

Dan sekarang Luhan sedang merengek sebisa mungkin ingin bermain kembang api.

"Oppa-yaaa, ayolah bermain kembang api~ sebentar saja? Yayaya?" kalimat itu sudah keluar sepuluh kali dan Sehun tetap diam tak merespon.

"Baiklah, turunkan aku disini! Dan kau jangan ikuti aku pulang keapartemen!"

Sehun mendadak menepikan mobilnya, dan menatap Luhan yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Baiklah, jangan merajuk sayang. Kita bermain kembang api, oke?"

Luhan tetap diam.

Dengan wajah yang tetap tenang, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya. Sungguh Sehun tau sekali apa kelemahan Luhan.

"Belikan aku kembang api yang banyak!"

"Oh Luhan sungguh tidak ingat usia, baiklah akan aku turuti semua kemauan istriku."

'lagi-lagi memanggilku, istriku? Mengajakku menikah saja belum. Dasar Oh mesum.'

Benar saja, Sehun membelikan Luhan kembang api yang banyak. Tentu saja Luhan memekik girang dan menghujani Sehun dengan banyak kecupan ringan di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke bukit yang agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Begitu sampai, Luhan tidak butuh menunggu Sehun membukakan pintunya. Dia langsung berlari seperti anak kecil dan menghidupkan kembang apinya.

Luhan berlompat-lompat riang sambil membuat pola memutar-mutar, senyuman cantiknya tak terlepas barang sedetikpun.

Sehun dengan gayanya yang keren, hanya memperhatikan Luhan. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya, dan senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah sempurnanya.

Tak ingin melewatkan moment yang berharga ini, Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, mengabadikan setiap senyuman manis sang kekasih.

Luhan benar-benar menghabiskan semua kembang api yang Sehun belikan sendirian, tak mengajak Sehun.

"Hahh— Oppa aku lelah," Luhan datang dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

Sehun menarik Luhan kedepannya, lagi-lagi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu sayangku."

"Aku lebih darimu sayangku," Luhan menarik tangan Sehun agar lebih erat memeluknya menyalurkan rasa sayang dari masing-masing.

Sehun dan Luhan larut dalam keheningan. Menikmati semilir angin malam dan pemandangan lampu kota yang berkelip indah seolah bersaing dengan kelap-kelipnya bintang malam.

.

.

.

Menurut Luhan, moment-moment terbaik dalam hidupnya ketika masa kecilnya yang penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya dan tiga tahun terakhir yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih dan tunangan Sehun.

Seperti biasa Luhan terbangun lebih dahulu dari Sehun tak perduli ia mempunya jadwal ataupun hari libur layaknya pagi ini.

Luhan hanya terus berbaring di kasurnya yang disatu sisinya diisi oleh Sehun, mata rusanya memperhatikan dalam-dalam wajah kekasihnya yang tidur menghadapnya.

Mata tajam penuh cinta itu masih tertutup rapat. Hidung mancungnya itu melengkapi wajahnya yang bergaris tegas.

Bibir tipis yang menjadi favorite Luhan sedikit terbuka, menunjukan betapa lelahnya Sehun karena perkerjaan di kantor ayahnya belakang ini menambah banyak.

Luhan menyusuri pelan wajah kekasihnya dengan telunjuknya, Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengatupkan mulutnya.

Seolah tak punya perkerjaan lain, Luhan terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Sampai mata tajamnya yang tertutup itu mulai mengerjap.

Sadar siapa yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali membuka mata, Sehun menyilpkan senyuman manisnya disetengah sadarnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan Oh," Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, cup! Luhan memberikan morning kiss, tanpa Sehun minta.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, balas mengecup bibir Luhan. "Selamat pagi nyonya Oh."

"Oppa cepatlah mandi, aku akan membuat sarapan." Luhan mengecup kelopak mata Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

Tak ada respon yang diberikan Sehun, Sehun malah menatap Luhan intens penuh pemujaan.

"Aku selalu bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang sempurna, begitu pengertian, dan menyayangiku."

Bruk!

Sehun malah menindih Luhan, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku selalu bermonolog, apakah kau bidadari yang menjelma menjadi manusia?"

Luhan masih diam, mengaitkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun.

"Wajahmu—," Sehun menahan berat badannya dengan satu tangannya dan mengelus sayang pipi Luhan.

"—tubuhmu—," Sehun menarik garis lurus dari kening Luhan, turun ke hidung, dagu, belahan payudara Luhan, pusar, sampai ke selangkangan Luhan.

"—dan hatimu—," Sehun mengukung lagi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, berbisik "—telah mencuri hati dan pikiranku."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, tak pernah bosan menyalurkan betapa besarnya rasa cintanya kepada sang pujaan hati.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut dimulai, sungguh hanya kecupan lembut yang membuktikan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Luhan mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun, balas menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk pelan mulut Luhan agar sedikit terbuka lagi, dan Luhan menurut. Sehun menggoda lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya.

Sehun menyudahi acaranya bermain dengan lidah Luhan, saat Luhan mendesah karena tangan kanan Sehun meremas pelan payudaranya yang hanya terbungkus piyama tanpa bra.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di dasboard tempat tidur, menarik Luhan duduk kedalam pangkuannya. Luhan lagi-lagi menurut dan mengalungkan lagi tangannya di leher Sehun, sesekali mengelus tengkuk lelakinya.

Tangan Sehun mengelusi pipi Luhan, matanya menatap wajah Luhan yang merona.

"Lu…"

Tangan Sehun turun menuju punggung Luhan, mengelusnya pelan, kemudian mengaitkan tangannya satu sama lain dibelakang pinggang Luhan.

Mata tajamnya tak pernah teralihkan dari mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luhan diam, mata rusanya sibuk menjelajahi mata elang milik Sehun. Mencari keraguan, mencari ketidakpercayaan, mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa meragukan hatinya sendiri.

Tapi nihil. Hanya ada keyakinan, kepercayaan dan sorotan penuh cinta yang terpancar.

"Dari awal aku mengenalmu, menjadi kekasihmu, dan menjadi tunanganmu.. aku sudah menyakinkan diri ini hanya untukmu. Aku sulit menemukan ketidakyakinan hatimu padaku."

"Jadilah istriku, dan ibu dari anak-anakku."

Luhan sedikit menteskan air mata harunya, mengangguk penuh keyakinan, dan memeluk leher Sehun menenggelamkan kepala dan isak tangisnya di ceruk leher Sehun.

.

.

.

Jam resepsi pernikahan mereka hampir selesai. Sehun dan Luhan masih terpisah, Sehun sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman lelakinya, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh gedung, mencari sang istri.

Matanya menatap punggung putih mulus tanpa cacat yang membelakanginya.

Sedaritadi selama resepsi, Sehun baru sadar kalau gaun panjang putih gading Luhan bermodel backless. 'Ingin menggodaku rupanya.'

Sehun berpamitan dengan para temannya, berjalan cool kearah istrinya yang masih bercengkrama.

Luhan terlonjak kaget, melihat sepasang tangan berlapis tuxedo berwarna senada dengan gaunnya sedang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Ah mesranya pengantin baru ini," entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Junmyeon muncul didekat Sehun dan Luhan dan menggodanya.

Muka Luhan semakin memerah karena Sehun yang mengecup leher dan pundaknya didepan teman-teman dan jie-jienya. Plak! Tangan Sehun yang mulai mengelus perut Luhan tertampar pedas oleh tangan istrinya.

"Aish, itu sakit Oh Luhan," Sehun menggedikan bahunya acuh, masih setia memeluk erat pinggang istrinya.

"Baby, nama Luhan sedikit bertambah panjang." Bisikan Kris ketelinga jie-jienya terdengar jelas, bahkan teman-teman Luhan tertawa membenarkan.

"Oppa~~ berhenti mempermalukan aku,"

"Lihat bagaimana cara Luhan merajuk, astaga," Kyungsoo —teman Luhan— memeluk dirinya sendiri karena gemas melihat Luhan .

Sehun terkekeh, mengambil satu langkah kesamping Luhan, greb! "Astaga! Oh Sehun!" Sehun mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style kemudian mengerling nakal.

"Mari kita berhenti menggoda rusa ini, aku punya urusan dengannya. Terimakasih sudah datang. Selamat malam!"

Sehun sedikit membungkukan badan diakhir kalimatnya, membuat Luhan semakin erat mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Setelah mengecup bibir Luhan, untuk ketiga kali dihadapan teman-temannya, Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar pergi dari gedung menuju rumah baru mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil pengantin mereka, melepas tuxedonya, menyampirkannya di pundak istrinya.

"Setidaknya tuxedo itu bisa menutupi punggung mulusmu dan membuatmu tidak kedinginan."

"Terimakasih suamiku," Luhan mendekat ke Sehun dan mengecup sayang pipinya.

Sehun hanya membalas tersenyum, takut kalau ia mencium istrinya kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang. Bercinta di mobil.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu selama perjalanan, sayang."

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman. Membiarkan Sehun mengendarai mobil pengantin mereka penuh keheningan.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di rumah baru mereka hampir tengah malam, melihat Luhan yang tertidur begitu nyenyak Sehun tidak tega membangunkannya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan di gendong bridal dengan Sehun.

Sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka, Sehun sedikit membenarkan gendongannya lalu mengecup kilat bibir istrinya.

Kriet..

Daun pintu berwarna hitam minimalis itu terbuka, ruangan yang gelap dan Sehun yang masih menggendong Luhan membuatnya jalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan hati-hati tidak ingin Luhannya terbangun.

Sehun membuka kancing ketiga kemejanya, berjalan mencari saklar lampu.

Helaan nafas terdengar samar saat lampu kamar mereka hidup. Sehun berkecak pinggang, memperhatikan Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Malam pertama tanpa sex? Baiklah," Sehun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Memelukanya erat tanpa mengganti pakaiannya juga.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat terangnya cahaya matahari dan lampu kamar mereka menganggu tidurnya.

Senyuman manisnya terukir, mengingat kini statusnya dan Sehun yang sudah sah menjadi suami-istri.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah, melirik kearah Sehun yang masih terpejam rapat, sambil tersenyum Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Kemudian dirinya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang melingkar indah dipinggangnya. Tapi nihil.

"Aku kan tak mungkin membangunkan dirinya," Luhan menyibak rambut Sehun yang menutupi keningnya.

"Kenapa tak mungkin?"

"Karena pasti kau kelela—EH?" mata rusa Luhan membulat, "Selamat pagi istriku."

Luhan tidak menjawab, malah mengerucutkan lucu bibirnya. Sehun yang sibuk memperhatikan bibir Luhan tidak sadar Luhan sudah berhasil melepaskan tangannya, dan sekarang sudah duduk membelakanginya.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya ketika melihat punggung Luhan, 'astaga pemandangan ini lagi.'

"Sayang, aku haus."

Luhan langsung menengok ke Sehun, "tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan ambilkan air."

Sambil menganggkat gaun panjangnya, Luhan berjalan keluar, turun ke dapur mereka.

Sehun tengah berpikir hari ini, hari pertamanya menjadi sepasang suami istri dengan Luhan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Tentu saja harus berbeda dengan waktu yang lalu saat mereka tinggal bersama, 'kan? Lebih mesra dan intim?

"Oppa~ ini airnya." Sehun menerima gelas itu, dan Luhan mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur menunggu Sehun minum.

"Apa kau ingin yang lain?"

Sehun menggeleng, "kemari," menggeser posisinya dan menepuk space yang ia buat untuk Luhan.

Luhan hendak mendekatkan dirinya ke Sehun, tapi langsung terkejut begitu saja ketika Sehun malah menarik dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka di pagi hari, ciuman bukan kecupan.

Luhan sudah melupakan rasa terkejutnya, kini mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Sehun yang menari-nari diatas bibirnya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan atas bawah secara bergantian, sedikit menggitnya.

Oksigen di paru-paru Luhan mulai menipis, dan Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Meminta ciuman mereka disudahi.

.

.

.

Sehun mengangkupan kedua tangannya di pipi Luhan, sesekali mengelusnya. Matanya menatap Luhan, mengamati dengan baik setiap kedipan yang Luhan lakukan.

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan mendekat, mengecupnya lembut. Kemudian melepaskannya, lalu menatap Luhan lagi.

Masih menangkupkan pipi Luhan, "Lu.. apakah boleh?" Sehun menempelkan keningnya di kening Luhan, Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah Sehun penuh dengan pengharapan.

Bahkan sebelumnya mereka sudah melakukan ini, tapi tetap saja Sehun menyanyakannya.

Luhan tersenyum, kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun terlebih dahulu. "Lakukanlah, Tuan Oh. Aku bahkan sudah utuh sebagai milikmu untuk saat ini, esok dan seterusnya."

Sehun sedikit menarik dirinya, kemudian memperhatikan tubuh Luhan, terutama dadanya.

Sehun tidak ingin bermain kasar, ingin sesuatu yang manis dan bisa membuat Luhan merona setiap kali mengingatnya. Apalagi saat ini mereka sepasang suami istri.

Tangan Sehun dengan pasti menuju payudara Luhan, menangkupkannya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedikit meremas pelan.

Luhan menunduk memperhatikan, tangan suaminya berkerja. Bibir cherrynya, ia gigit kecil.

Sehun cukup lama meremas-remas payudara istrinya, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan benda kenyal itu dan semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan, mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak sempit Luhan kemudian mengecupnya.

Luhan tidak balas memeluk Sehun, tapi tangannya berada di dada suaminya, mengelusnya naik turun.

Tangan Sehun menuju ikatan tali-tali pengikat gaun berpola menyilang yang berada dipinggul Luhan, tangan kanannya menarik tali itu sampai terlepas dan Luhan merasakan, gaunnya mulai melonggar dan menurun perlahan.

Sehun kembali mengecupi pundak istrinya, perlahan-lahan turun kebagian dadanya yang mulai terlihat setengahnya.

Tangan kiri Sehun membantu menurunkan gaun Luhan, sampai payudara Luhan yang tidak disanggah bra, mencuat begitu saja.

Gaun Luhan masih menyangkut dipinggang Luhan, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya. Sehun mendorong Luhan agar berbaring, kemudian Sehun menindihnya.

Mengukung kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan kiri Sehun.

"Lu.. Kau tidak merasa, kalau kau semakin cantik?"

Luhan merona, dan tidak menjawab. Dirinya sibuk meremas-remas seprai di tempat tidur mereka.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, menciumi dan menjilat telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan bergidik, karena itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya.

Sehun menurunkan lagi tubuhnya menuju leher Luhan, jilat, kecup, jilat, cium, hisap, "Ahh—hh," leher Luhan bertanda.

Pundak Luhan yang sempit juga tak luput dari tanda milik Oh Sehun.

Sehun sedikit menanggkat tubuhnya, memperhatikan paras istrinya. "O—Oppa kenapa?"

Hanya gelengan yang Luhan lihat, lalu tiba-tiba saja organ tak bertulang suaminya menjilat pipi, rahang, leher dan berhenti di dada sintal milik Luhan.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, menuju payudara Luhan yang sebelah kanan. Menjilati dan mengulum nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras.

Luhan menarik satu tangan Sehun yang sebelah kanan meremas payudaranya yang sebelah kiri.

Sehun dengan senang hati mengikuti keinginan Luhan, meremas payudara sintalnya.

"Mhh—hh oppa, payudaraku yang sebelah kiri ingin mulut hangatmu juga,"

Sehun menyeringai, saat Luhan mulai ber-dilty talk ria. Luhannya yang polos entah meluap kemana.

Sehun berpindah, bergantian mengulum nipple Luhan sebelah kiri.

Luhan menyalurkan nikmatnya dengan meremas seprai dan menggerakan kakinya liar.

Mulut Sehun tidak lagi bekerja di sekitar payudara Luhan, kini bibir tipis Sehun tengah sibuk mengecupi perut Luhan.

.

.

.

"Opp—Mhh—," Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan karena tangan Sehun semakin kuat meremas dadanya.

"AHh—h, sayang mh—h, bi—," Luhan malah menggigit bibirnya, sungguh payudaranya diperlakukan dengan baik oleh tangan Sehun membuatnya kepayang.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, sayang?" kalimat yang Sehun loloskan lancar tanpa gugup.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu,"

Sehun berhenti meremas-remas payudara Luhan, mengecup nipplenya, "istriku sedang belajar menggoda rupayanya."

"Aku tidak," bruk!

Posisi mereka berubah, Luhan sudah duduk diperut Sehun.

Luhan menggulung asal rambutnya, memamerkan Lehernya yang penuh dengan kissmark kemudian menatap Sehun, nakal.

Tangan Luhan bergerak-gerak membuat pola di dada Sehun dan mulai membuka sisa kancing kemeja suaminya.

Luhan menggigir bibirnya sexy dan mengerling genit ke Sehun sebelum menunduk, menciumi dada bidang Sehun, dan membuat payudaranya menggantung indah.

Sehun menikmati setiap senti dirinya yang dijilat ataupun dicium bertanda oleh Luhannya.

"Mh—h," Sehun sedikit menggeram saat Luhan balik mengulum nipplenya.

Tangan Sehun tak pernah bosan meremas gundukan milik Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan karena sedang sibuk dengan nipple Sehun.

Satu tangan Sehun merambat kepantat Luhan yang lumayan berisi itu, mengelus dan menamparnya. Beruntung gaun Luhan masih menutupinya.

Luhan menurunkan dirinya, menjilati perut Sehun dan berhenti didepan gundukan kecil di selangkangan suaminya.

Luhan meremasnya kuat, membuat Sehun melemparkan death glarenya dan buru-buru melepas tali pinggang dan kancing celananya.

"Kau berulah sayang, cepat keluarkan penisku dan kulum."

Luhan tidak takut sama sekali dengan nada Sehun yang sedikit tinggi itu, Luhan malah dengan senang hati menarik lepas celana dasar dan dalaman Sehun, sampai penis Sehun yang besar itu terlihat membuat Luhan horny.

Luhan bangkit dari posisinya, "tunggu sebentar, gaun ini menghambat."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengunggu istrinya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan.

"Wow, kau hanya menggunakan g-string sayang?"

Luhan menggangguk, "aku tampak sexy, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, dan cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," Sehun menarik Luhan sampai terjatuh dan wajah Luhan tepat berada di depan penis kebanggan Sehun.

Sex pertama sebagai sepasang suami istri, lembut, penuh perasaan. Mari lupakan ini semua. Luhan mengacaukan semuanya karena menjadi liar dan begitu sexy.

Sepertinya hubungan intim mereka ini tidak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, atau semakin ganas?

"Oppa tidak sabaran sekali," bibir Luhan mengerucut kecil, tapi tangannya mulai bekerja mengelus penis Sehun yang semakin membesar.

Nafas Sehun mulai memberat karena sentuhan Luhan.

Kini tangan Luhan mulai mengurut penis Sehun, sesekali menjilat lubangnya.

"Ahhh, hangat sayang." Luhan mulai mengulum penis suaminya, meng-in-outnya pelan dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Luhan meremas-remas bola kembar milik Sehun, kuluman batang Sehun di mulutnya semakin cepat. Cairan precum Sehun sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar, membuat Luhan menghisap kuat penis itu dan membuat Sehun mendesah nikmat.

"Cukup baby, aku tak mau mengeluarkan spermaku di mulutmu. Lubangmu lebih nikmat,"

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya ke dashboard tempat tidur mereka, kemudian menarik Luhan mendekat.

Luhan merangkak mendekati Sehun, payudaranya bergoyang liar menggoda, membuat pandangan Sehun berbinar.

Maksud Luhan ingin mendudukan diri dipangkuan Sehun, tapi tertahan. Jadilah posisinya setengah berdiri dengan payudara itu tepat di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun melesakkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Luhan, menjilatinya, bahkan membuat tanda keunguan yang indah.

"Mhh—h," Luhan membusungkan dadanya, bahkan semakin menekan kepala suaminya.

G-string Luhan sudah tak tau dimana, sekarang Luhan benar-benar telanjang bulat seperti suaminya.

Sehun mengocok penisnya, membuatnya semakin tegak dan keras. "Berikan lubangmu sayang,"

Luhan meringis menggigit bibirnya, sedikit demi sedikit penis Sehun masuk. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, menempelkan kening mereka.

"Oppa, sakitnya seperti pertama kali, AH—," Luhan berbicara tepat dibibir Sehun kemudian memekik karena penis Sehun sudah masuk sempurna.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, seolah berkata 'sakitnya tidak akan lama sayang'.

"Bergeraklah sayang," Luhan memulainya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di pundak Sehun.

Naik, turun, "Ah—Ah—Ah," Luhan menggerang erotis karena berhasil menubrukan ujung penis Sehun ke sweet spotnya.

Luhan orgasme, membuat lubannya basah dan licin. Dan tentunya membuat energinya sedikit berkurang.

Mengigit bibirnya sexy, Luhan mengelus dada dan tengkuk Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu sayang," dan Sehun mulai ganti menyodok penisnya kedalam Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan seperti bergetar, payudaranya menampar-nampar wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun menyedot kasar.

Jari-jari lentik Luhan menyisir rambut belakang Sehun, menjambaknya karena lagi-lagi sweet spotnya tertumbuk dan nipplenya digigit Sehun.

Kali ini sweet spotnya tertumbuk telak, dan Luhan menekankan lubangnya semakin dalam. Lubangnya berkedut, membuat penis Sehun terpijat.

"Ouh sayangku mhh," Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Luhan malah membuat gerakan membusungkan dada dan membuat gerakan seperti memutar penis dalam lubangnya bersamaan.

'dari mana Luhan belajar gerakan seperti ini?!'

'astaga, lubangnya nikmat!'

"Ahh—oppa—hh, aku ingin—,"

"Bersama babyLu, ahh—lu—,"

"Opp—AH/Lu—Ouh," mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta bersamaan diengapnya ruangan, karena panasnya aura dan cuaca hari itu.

.

.

.

Posisi mereka seperti sendok menempel, Luhan membelakangi Sehun dan Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Tangan Sehun terus meremas payudara Luhan, dan mengigit telinga Luhan.

"Kau sungguh bidadari yang menjelma menjadi manusia sayang," bisik Sehun dengan suara yang berat. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, sibuk menikmati penuhnya lubangnya karena Sehun.

Kali ini hanya Sehun yang bekerja, dan Luhan hanya menerima sodokan Sehun dengan senang hati.

"Shh—mhh—h," tangan kanan Sehun, mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan.

Penis dan vagina yang sedang bersatu itu terlihat jelas. Belum lagi suara-suara yang tercipta karena dua organ vital itu, kamar mereka semakin panas.

Kaki kanan Luhan masih terangkat tapi dengan lengan Sehun yang menyangganya, telapak tangan Sehun merambat kedepan bibir vagina istrinya, mengelus dan mencubit klitoris, "Ahh—Oppa—hh, lebih cepat mh—h, tangan—muhh—hm,"

Sehun mengigit leher Luhan membuat tanda, tangan kirinya meremas payudara Luhan secara bergantian, tangan kanannya masih sibuk membelai bibir vagina dan klitoris Luhan, dan penisnya masih setia menggenjot lubang Luhan.

Semua titik sensitif Luhan terjamah oleh Sehun, membuatnya berada di langit karena nikmatnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Ce—mhh—cepat sele—ouh—saikan opp—,"

Sehun hanya melepaskan leher Luhan dari sentuhannya, "Sebentar lag—hh—hh—iii,"

"Ak—akh!" Luhan sudah orgasme lagi, dan masih menunggu Sehun.

"Opp—ah, hhh ahh ak—u lelah,"

Sehun menekankan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan dan menyemburkan spremanya lagi, "Ahh—aku sudah mengeluarkannya sayang,"

Sentuhan Sehun dari tubuh Luhan berhenti, dan kini kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang istrinya.

"BabyLu?" bisik Sehun, Luhan hanya bergumam 'hm,' sebagai respon.

"Apa kau sedang masa subur?" tangan Sehun berulah, menarik-narik nipple Luhan.

"Aku lupa sayang,"

Sehun membuang nafasnya pelan, seperti kecewa. "Tapi aku rasa, iya?"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan. Kemudian mengecup gemas pundak Luhannya.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu, sungguh,"

"Aku juga mencintai tuan Oh yang mesum ini, sangat."

Sehun menarik selimut putih yang sedikit tercemar cairan cinta mereka, menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Mereka saling merapatkan tubuh, melupakan bahwa langit mulai menjingga lagi, dan malam mulai datang.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Astagaaaaa, akhirnya selesai untuk satu tembakan yang kali ini(?) ngomong-ngomong ini apa?:'D kok makin kesini makin absurd ya? Ensinya jauh dari kata hot, dan bertele-tele, serius deh:'D

Terus-terus judul sama isi nyambungkan ya? Nyambung dong huhu (maksa):'D gimana alurnya? Kecepetan ya? Apa banyak typo? Ah maafkan aku yang malas edit bahkan baca ulang:'D

Untuk balasan review aku buat di twitlonger, soalnya takut terlalu panjang dan malah ngeselin(?):'D

Aku sebisa mungkin bales review kalian kok, nah untuk yang mau liat balasan reviewnya buka disini www . twitlonger show/ n_1s2skr5 ((jangan lupa spasinya di hapus :D ))

Nah makasih juga yang follow dan fav di ff **Show You**:D [[ **xiaodult**;** Aileen xiao**;**Galaxyixing2**;** baekpearl**; **byvn88**; **lisnana1**; **otpsforlife**; ; **sunghyun1307**; **exindira**; **hyejin lee**; **sebuns**; **KimRyeona19**; **Kaiyeodongsaeng**; ; **risandani08**; **aidasurya97** ]]

Aku buat akun twitter lho, usernamenya sama /reselusi. Barang kali ada yang mau temenan sama aku lebih jauh(?) ((pede)) ((dihajar)). Boleh follow akun twitter, aku pasti followback hihi:D

Jangan lupa kasih saran ya, buat ff yang ini:'D

Baiklah, mind to review?

Ay.


End file.
